This description relates to using databases for both transactions and analysis.
As access to and collection of new types of data becomes more prevalent, new technologies are required to store and provide functionality around those data such that software applications can leverage the data in meaningful ways. In a business where new types of data create interest in and the potential for new, increasingly sophisticated applications, these technologies are needed to deliver value and stay competitive through both customer facing applications and internal applications (for instance, those for use by the business in its strategic and operational activities).
Databases can be used for transactional purposes or for analytical purposes. Traditionally, independent markets have emerged to promote different architectures and technologies to serve respectively analytical and transactional workloads.